


双排

by Kishibeirohan



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishibeirohan/pseuds/Kishibeirohan
Summary: abo直播和道歉倒是真的
Relationships: sinatraa | Jay Won/Viol2t | Park Min-Ki
Kudos: 6





	双排

朴玟纪一声不吭退队退游戏，这让Jay内心稍微有些不安。朴玟纪想练安娜拉他双排，他也挺配合地既排输出又排重装给对方提供练习跟不同位置配合的机会，过程也还算欢声笑语......好吧可能自己不小心喷的多了一些，尤其最后一局刚好排到了Matthew和Grant的双排，两个人先把朴玟纪被自家输出按在板凳上的光荣事迹拿出来嘲笑了一番，又把每一波输掉的团战甩锅到了朴玟纪身上，攻防互换之后更是说出了“我们宁愿让moth拿安娜都不想要你的安娜”然后一通狂笑。现在回想起来好像这之后朴玟纪就没再开过麦，游戏结束之后更是直接下线。按理说平常Jay嘲讽朴玟纪也不是一次两次，朴玟纪也不是什么玻璃心的人，不然也不会明知道这样还主动要求双排。难道今天嘲讽得有点过了？Jay想了想，也退了游戏，上楼找朴玟纪打算道个歉什么的。

“violet，你生气了吗？”朴玟纪房门是关着的，Jay抬手敲了两下，“今天是我过分了，抱歉了啊。”可是房间里半天没有声音，Jay试着拧了下门把手，是锁着的，朴玟纪并没有出门锁门的习惯，说明房间里是有人的。Jay又敲了两下，“你在吗violet？说句话？”

过了很久房间里才传出朴玟纪的回答，“我在，我没生气，没关系。”但是声音听上去有些哑。难道下线是因为突然生病了？Jay有点不放心，“开下门，violet？你没事吧？”

“真没事。”门打开了一条小缝，露出朴玟纪的半张脸，脸色倒还好，反而还有些红扑扑的，不过——

“什么味道？”Jay抽了抽鼻子，“你在房间养花了？什么花？好香。”

朴玟纪变了脸色，抬手就准备关上门，可惜晚了一步，Jay伸出一只脚挡住了门，强行挤了进去。进入房间之后，花香味变得更加浓郁，可是房间里并没有摆着花，而且这味道越靠近朴玟纪越强烈，“不会吧......这是你的信息素？你发情了？怎么没用抑制剂？”

“不应该是今天的......我的发情期一直很准。”朴玟纪在背后小声解释，“抑制剂上个月刚好用完了，本来还得好几天才到，打算过两天再买的。”

“那是怎么回事？刚才双排的时候你都还好好的怎么突然……？”得到了肯定的回答，Jay一时也有些慌了手脚。现在的抑制剂已经非常成熟，服用后6个小时即可正常工作生活，快速起效无副作用，这让omega们能和alpha们一起工作学习生活，最大的不同也就是每个月多请半天假，也导致许多alpha在有伴侣之前根本没有见过和处理omega突然发情的经验，“我去帮你问问谁有多余的抑制剂？”Jay决定先出门，房间里的花香越来越浓，再这样下去搞不好自己也会被影响发情。可他一转身才发现，朴玟纪的发情期来得过于迅速而猛烈，此时对方似乎已经有些站不住，一只手扶着墙，意识到Jay是想出门，于是往前走了两步想让出路来，结果反而踉跄了两步向前跌倒，被Jay伸手托住。

朴玟纪感觉很热。托住他的手臂凉凉的，于是他反过来抓紧对方还往前靠在了对方胸前。隐约听见有人在对他说话，让他放手，朴玟纪摇摇头，只觉得松了手只剩自己的话怕不是就要热得化掉，反而抓得更紧。他试图用热成一团浆糊的脑子思考为什么会突然发情，确实，双排天梯之前还一点发情的迹象都没有，打游戏的时候也没发生什么特别的事，硬要说无非是自己今天一直锁定安娜，导致双排队友口吐芬芳的次数多了点而已。队友们都习惯了两个嘴臭怪日常互喷，但是没人知道朴玟纪其实对此有种隐秘的渴望。其实他自己也不是很明白，不过是还嘴的时候偶尔会卡壳，到被对方指出语法错误的时候当面不屑背后会认真记住，再到明知道会被骂还是主动发出双排邀请。直到今天，最后一局时突如其来的发热，朴玟纪开始以为是发烧了，但身体随之而来的其他变化告诉他是一件更麻烦的事。他强忍着打完那一局之后匆匆下线，翻箱倒柜找抑制剂时却想起来上个月就用完了。心慌意乱之际那个人偏偏上来敲门，“还不都是因为......你今天一直在说我......”朴玟纪的浆糊脑袋终于找到了罪魁祸首，出声抱怨，丝毫没有意识到自己不知不觉袒露了一个多大的秘密，然后他突然在自己紫罗兰香味的信息素里闻到了另一种混合了汽油和金属的气味，呛得他打了个喷嚏。耳边听见模糊的声音，“你的意思是，你是被我骂发情了，嗯？violet？”

慢了半拍的浆糊脑袋在听到这句话之后彻底炸开，朴玟纪羞耻地恨不得把头埋进地底下，整张脸都烧了起来，一面松开手试图推开对面的人，一面慌忙解释：“不是不是不是，你听错了！你快出去让architect给我送抑制剂过来，再待下去你也要发情了......”

“晚了，violet。”Jay把人放在地板上，起身去了门口，然而不是出去，而是咔哒摁上了门锁。再回来时跪在朴玟纪上方，脱掉上衣然后俯下身来，注视着身下人的眼睛：“violet，你这种板凳选手，唯一的用处也就是现在被我操了。”

“.......操你。”朴玟纪嘴上骂回去，尾音却不自觉带上呻吟，身体也在听到这句话之后更加兴奋起来。Jay把手伸进omega的运动裤里，发现内裤已经完全湿透了，确认自己没有理解错，这位平常不太爱说话但是容易炸毛的韩国队友居然有这么一个令人惊讶的癖好。alpha有些意外，不过既然已经被影响得也进入了发情期，他并不打算委屈自己，总之是对方先送上门来的，“刚才双排的时候，你是不是就是这么湿着跟我打游戏呢，嗯？一边听我骂你下面一边流水，这么三心二意怪不得今天的安娜那么菜。”朴玟纪被这句话刺激的眼角都红了，半天才想起来还嘴，Jay正好探进去一根手指，把未出口的“西八”都堵了回去。里面已经湿软的不成样子，肠壁收缩着请求更深的进入。上衣被撩起来，乳头被咬的又痛又爽，朴玟纪已经想不起来说英语了，嘴里胡乱地蹦出韩文单词。“不知道英语怎么说了是吗？”身上的人笑着欣赏着平日冷淡的韩国队友难得一见的别样情态。Jay一向非常好为人师，此刻也乐于向韩国队友介绍这种情况下的常用表达。朴玟纪被几根手指折磨得神智不清，Jay念一句他学一句，什么该说的不该说的都说尽了，终于让对方满意，换得一根真正的大家伙填补空虚。

“双排？”左下角弹出紫色的密聊。

“好。”朴玟纪接了对方的组队邀请，加入了小队语音。

“violet。”

“嗯？”

“这回备用的抑制剂还有吗？”

“……滚。”


End file.
